


Orange Blossom

by Lilliana_Isnt_Writing



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Live Kennedy Universe, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone lives, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic of Orange Blossom, Polyamory, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing/pseuds/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing
Summary: It's really much too hot.Three officers take a day off by the sea.(Podfic recording of TheGoodDoctor's fic, Orange Blossom)
Relationships: William Bush/Horatio Hornblower/Archie Kennedy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Orange Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoodDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodDoctor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [orange blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804350) by [TheGoodDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodDoctor/pseuds/TheGoodDoctor). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12gBDogLTD-Et4_048yIEKnO1sGxIY3hA/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
